


Elemental

by dragongirl_3745



Series: Challenge Fics for Game of Cards LJ Community [5]
Category: Sanctuary (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl_3745/pseuds/dragongirl_3745
Summary: The four elements as decided by me assigned to Akira Hojo, Chiaki Asami, Mr. Tokai, and Kyoko Ishihara.





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a challenge for the landcomm gameofcards on livejournal. We were to chose four characters and assign them to the four elements: fire, air, water, earth. 
> 
> This is also my first foray into fic for Sanctuary, so I'm also trying to figure out if the characters are in-character. Hopefully, they are.

Fire

He never felt more on fire that when he was beating someone up. And, boy, he had so much anger in him right now, he felt like he could take on anyone and come out a winner. Tokai turned towards the door and stood, panting, shaking out his bloody knuckles, watching the punk kid, now the Don of the Sagara Alliance, watch him. He grinned toothily at Don Akira Hojo. Oh, Tokai knew most of the guys thought it was just joking around when he said he loved the guy, but Hojo was another thing that made him burn. Yeah, he'd fallen for the guy, from the start; hell, if the guy asked him to, he'd light himself on fire and gladly burn away for him; he was that far gone on Hojo. And when Hojo smiled at him, yeah. He burned.

Water

Hojo watched from the doorway, seemingly as calm as always, as Tokai took his anger out on the hapless rival yakuza boss. As usual, he found himself admiring the way Tokai moved when he was fighting: all out. But he kept it to himself. No need to make waves. There was a term he'd heard used about himself once, when he was younger: still waters run deep. And upon thinking about it, he agreed. Most of the men he was in charge of knew that there was more to him than the quiet facade he wore. But few knew him better than Tokai. And when that man turned to face him, smiling, full of fire and rage, Hojo found himself smiling back. Yes. Tokai knew him too well by half. Hojo wouldn't have it any other way.

Air

Asami stood on the balcony of his apartment, waiting for Hojo to arrive and thinking about bringing change in the Diet. He was so tired of old men telling the Japanese people what to do and what to say; with them lining their pockets with all the money while the Japanese people suffered. He wanted to be like a strong wind: blow up a storm and drive them all out, renew the Diet and the people of Japan. He heard a quiet knock at his door and turned to see Hojo walk in. He watched as his partner, the dark half of their grand design, joined him on the balcony. He didn't need words to know that Hojo was still right with him. A hurricane was coming to Japan. And the people of Japan would be refreshed when it was done. 

Earth

She stood by her man and her friend. It was the only thing she could think of to do. When the terminal diagnosis for Asami's illness came back, all Kyoko could do was stand by Hojo and Yuki, Asami's girl. Many times she found Yuki standing at her door in tears. She just opened her arms to the other woman and comforted Yuki as best she could. She did the same for Hojo, when he let her; which turned out to be more often than she'd thought he would. Now Kyoko stood beside Yuki and watched the plane take their loves back to the place it had all started: Cambodia. She turned to the grieving young woman beside her; both women knew that when the plane returned, one man would be dead and the other living without his other half. As Kyoko wrapped an arm around Yuki's shoulders, she hoped she would be as solid as the earth when Hojo returned.


End file.
